


Lost

by kangelique



Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Deleted Thoughts, Dying Killian Jones, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Meadow, Sad and Beautiful, Season 5 episode 9 "Birth", but really sad, darkish thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: His time has come.He cannot be the reason she takes the final step into the darkness.What else is there to do but accept his fate?And so he lays on the field of Venus.Ready to die, ready to pay, but she has other plans.She plans to betray him.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327670
Kudos: 3





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Where is all this angst coming from, I'm not very sure, but I'm not going to question it...  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Lost:**

He lays on the field of Venus. 

He closes his eyes and he forgets the pain. 

Because here he kissed her demons away. 

Here their arms wrapped around one another,

Here the fire of their lips surpassed any hell in her head,

Here she melted into him with abandon,

And moaned with freedom. 

She’s not speaking, she’s silent. 

She grips his hand, the lapels of his being and begs him with her touch.

Oh what he’d give to fulfill her wish.

To stay.

If not for him, but for the love she cannot lose. 

It’s clear now, if it wasn’t before. 

She loves him, perhaps enough to grief him. 

She leans in, singing of their future.

His strength slips. 

He is reminded their love is not her parents. 

And Captain Hook was a villain. 

He could not simply have a happy ending. 

Death has come seeking payment. 

It claims his soul for the taking. 

Life does not flash before his eyes. 

Maybe it is due to the fact that he did not live until he met her.

He did not breathe. 

At a standstill.

And oddly enough, time gives them this moment. 

For her to whisper his name.

For him to warn her of the price. 

He cannot be the reason she takes the final step into the darkness.

He is ready. 

He tells her this with his screams of agony. 

He needs this. 

He needs to pay. 

But his Swan has never been one to listen.

Impossible, she is. 

It is why she forgets. 

He does not like being double-crossed. 

And when he awakens, again, it is another love he has lost.  **  
**


End file.
